La Danza de las Nubes
by SanNanKnight
Summary: En el cielo, mas allá de un manto de nubes blancas, dos ponis vuelan surcando el firmamento en una eternidad sin tiempo. En aquellas regiones de ensueño, la belleza de la poesía en vuelo hará nacer el amor en el corazón de los dos ponis.


**La danza de las nubes**

Oscuridad, frio, silencio.

Es todo lo que podía ver, sentir y oír. Por un prolongado instante creí que me desvanecía, que desaparecía, al momento que todas las sensaciones y pensamientos se borraban de mi mente.

Entonces abrí mis ojos y lo comprendí. Volábamos. Surcábamos el cielo tan grácil, veloz y majestuosamente como un par de estrellas fugaces. El silencio que reinaba era perfecto, como si arriba, cerca de las relucientes estrellas y la primorosa luna, el tiempo se congelara incapaz de transcurrir normalmente como en las regiones más bajas, pegadas a la tierra firme.

Miré hacia abajo. Quise buscar con mis ojos aquellos lugares, aquellos bosques, aquellas praderas o montañas. Pero no conseguí verlas. Volábamos demasiado alto, y el mundo que se extendía inerme bajo nuestros cascos era otro. No había plantas, animales o ponis en ese mundo, sino que estaba hecho completamente de nubes.

Nubes en bruto, sin trabajar ni moldear. Se amontonaban y apiñaban en caprichosas formaciones que a mi imaginación despierta parecieron asemejarse a valles y laderas, a colinas y mesetas de un blanco puro, nuboso y espiral. Las observé por un momento, y sonreí al convencerme de que aquellas formas maravillosas eran naturales, completamente salvajes en su perfección. No habían sido cortadas, modificadas, ni aun tocadas por casco de poni alguno en toda su existencia.

No eran como las fastuosas construcciones de la lejana Cloudsdale, sino que el hecho de que esas formas tan majestuosas se hubiesen formado de manera fortuita, le daban un valor infinitamente superior. Una belleza contenida en el azar, la coincidencia y la irrepetibilidad de su naturaleza.

Fue por eso que no pude evitar mirarlas. No pude evitar disfrutarlas, no pude evitar sumergirme en aquel mundo de maravillas de ensueño, en aquel paraíso virgen de nubes naturales. Pero yo no estaba solo, y ni aun la visión cautivadora de los cúmulos giganteos de nube blanca me hizo olvidarme de mi acompañante.

Ella iba y venía, entraba y salía, aparecía y se desvanecía con la velocidad de un relámpago pero con la gracia de una pluma en caída libre. Era rápida, la más veloz de todas, y sin embargo, en aquel distante rincón del cielo, yo observaba cada uno de su agiles movimientos casi en cámara lenta.

Volaba primero describiendo grandes arcos. Después comenzó a volar en espiral, y finalmente terminó pora describir vertiginosos giros en el cielo, como escribiendo letras intangibles en el firmamento inmensurable.

En una de sus piruetas, pasó al lado mío, y fue entonces que me di cuenta que me miró. En uno de sus incontables giros, con las finas alas replegadas sobre el cuerpo, dejándose llevar por una brisa inmóvil, pude observarla toda a la luz cristalina de la blanca luna, y comprendí que era perfecta.

Su figura, esbelta y hermosa, de un color azul brillante, que resaltaba como una luciérnaga en la oscuridad de los campos. Su pelaje terso y aerodinámico, sus alas poderosas pero delicadas como un soplo de brisa, hacían al aire silbar, vibrando como las cuerdas de un finísimo instrumento musical. Y cada una de sus plumas era una nota, cada una de sus plumas entonaba una parte de la mística melodía de su grácil vuelo, sobrecogedor, esplendoroso, como poesía en movimiento.

Al mirarla, quedé pasmado. Hipnotizado por el leve ondear de su crin al aire. Y es que en los rápidos giros y piruetas que mi compañera ejecutaba en aquella altura incomprensible, aquella cabellera hermosa de seis colores, parecía perder materia. Parecía que flotaba etérea en el viento oscuro de la noche. Parecía dejar de ser, de pesar, tan solo para brillar, como descomponiéndose en ondas luminosas. Y cada color conservaba su magnífica brillantes, incluso parecían destellar con más ahínco, en una danza perfecta en que los matices se mesclaban formando cada tono radiante, cada variante cromática en el espectro.

Mi compañera era un milagro, una visión extraterrena y abrumadora, en su inmensa belleza, en su tremenda fragilidad, en su inconcebible fuerza, en su desmesurada velocidad. Pero la visión que más atrapó mi mente, encadenando para siempre mi corazón a ella, fue su mirada. Aquella mirada clara y pura, reflejando en sus divinos ojos la luz diáfana y astral de la luna.

Y fue aquel color, aquel color maravilloso que no se ahora como describir, de aquellos ojos fantasmales que aun, cuando cierro mis parpados, me miran en la noche insondable de mi mente. Me pareció ver en ellos el rosa de las flores, y el purpura de un brillante atardecer, me pareció ver el amarillo del sol naciente y el rojo intenso de las brasas al arder. El mundo entero vi en esos ojos, y a mí mismo me miré, como entreviendo un futuro y un sueño, un destino primoroso en que volando para siempre juntos, pudiéramos compartir nuestros deseos y nuestros anhelos, acercados, al alcance de nuestros cascos, reluciendo sobre nuestras alas.

Si entonces lo dudaba, no puedo negar que fue ahí que me enamoré. En aquel segundo, mi mente vacía de pensamientos me permitió escuchar a mi corazón, que latía al ritmo batiente de sus hermosas alas de color azul. Me susurraba su nombre, como implorándome ir tras ella y jamás alejarme, jamás dejarla ir.

Fue entonces que volé tras ella. La seguí en sus acrobacias, en sus caídas y en sus audaces ascensiones. La seguí por los valles nubosos, y a través de las frías alturas de los cúmulos. La seguí cortando los cirros y aún en las lejanías pobladas de estratos. Fui tras ella sin rendirme, poniendo mi fuerza entera en mis alas, entregando hasta el último suspiro de mi aliento por alcanzarla, pero seguía aventajándome, cada vez más, fuera de mi alcance, como un sueño hermoso e imposible.

Y cuando finalmente, di mis fuerzas por vencidas, mi energía por terminada, y mi vida por acabada, me entregué a las potencias de mi inercia y de la gravedad, en una caída libre de derrota y menosprecio, cayendo con mis ojos cerrados y la mente ausente, hasta que un dulce silbido me alertó de que alguien caía al lado mío.

Al abrir mis ojos, ahí estaba ella. Tan bella y formidable, volando a mi lado en caída libre. Levantó el vuelo invitándome a seguirla, pero esta vez, no tuvo prisa, sino que me espero permitiéndome volar a su lado. Me pareció entonces que cerca de ella, el mundo se transformaba, inundado por la radiante presencia de su aura multicolor.

No sé cuánto tiempo volamos, a la par uno del otro, cuando comenzamos a ascender. Volamos cada vez más arriba, abandonando aquel mundo secreto de nubes caprichosas, hasta una altura en que la luz de la blanca luna lo invadía todo y aun bloqueaba el resplandor de las estrellas lejanas.

Fue cuando perdí sentido de la dirección, sentido de la distancia y sentido de la altura. Tras nosotros, la luna inmóvil relucía como lo había hecho siempre, y delante de mí, la visión milagrosa de aquella pegaso majestuosa. Yo ya no sabía si volábamos, si seguíamos elevándonos. Con la luna fija a nuestro lado, el mundo entero parecía haber quedado suspendido, ausente de una noche sin ruido, en silencio.

Ella me miraba, y para mí no existía nada más que ella. Aun mi propia existencia la había comenzado a entender en función de ella, y ya no pude guardármelo un segundo más.

Al mirarla, inmóvil como una estatua de cristal azul y multicolor, abrí mi boca y quise pronunciar palabra, pero al mover mis labios, en aquella altura incomprensible, me dio la impresión de que mi voz se había silenciado, desaparecido, reducida a un susurro inaudible. Pero algo en los ojos de mi compañera me dijo que me había entendido. Había comprendido lo que le había dicho, ya fuera porque leyera mis labios o porque era capaz de leer en mi mente aquel mensaje que estaba escrito una y otra vez en las paredes de mi corazón:

"Te amo, Rainbow Dash…"

Y sin esperar un segundo más, ella se acercó a mí, y selló aquel dulce momento con un tierno beso.

No sé qué será mañana. Si despertaré de este mi sueño más hermoso o me maravillaré, infinitamente feliz, de que todo esto fue realidad. Lo que si se, es que jamás en toda mi vida olvidaré aquella mística noche que pasé volando con Rainbow, envuelto en la mistica danza de las nubes.


End file.
